Haunted
by Devanor
Summary: A teenager finds a dying pokemon, and gets haunted by it's spirit when it passes away in his arms. Thus, his suffering begins... will he somehow be saved? M rating may be excessive but I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

They never shut up. They go on and on about 'avenging' their deaths, to bring their killers to 'justice'. In the end, all it entails is more killing. I grow tired...

My name is Dave. That's all I remember about my name, my surname long forgotten. I was once a happy-go-lucky kid on a pokemon journey. I didn't want to be the best or anything, I just wanted to travel, get friends and have fun. It wasn't meant to be...

After finding a dying pokemon in a brush, I cradled it in my arms, asking it who did this. It's trainer did, tired of it's constant defeats, of it's failures. As it died in my embrace, it's spirit appeared, asking me to avenge it. So I did. I found the trainer in the forest in the midst of the night. I was never the same after that... or perhaps, I changed the moment the pokemon died in my arms...

Regardless, after I avenged it, it vanished, probably moving on to the afterlife, or towards reincarnation. I don't know. But that wasn't the end of it, no, that was only the beginning... of my suffering.

More spirits appeared eventually, all of them asking me the same thing. **Avenge us!**

I've lost count on how many I've killed, and strangely enough, I'm not wanted by the law. How have I avoided detection? Is it the spirits somehow? Have they protected me from the eyes of the League?

As I wander the streets, I see pokemon and trainers laughing and playing together, some having friendly battles. How I yearn for such a life. But I cannot. I am tainted by the blood of others. I am not allowed to have fun anymore. I do not deserve it. But if there really is a god out there, I just wish for silence...

"Are you alright?" A voice ask me from behind. I turn around, surprised that someone actually notice me. "You look pale. You aren't sick, are you?" The girl ask. How amusing. _If I was merely sick, it would be great..._

"No..." My voice rasps. I haven't talked in who knows how long. I've only been killing, killing and killing. My victims beg me to stop, they ask why I do this. They know why, but refuse to see it, so I refuse to answer.

 **Ignore her!** The spirits yell. **Bring our killers to justice!** _Shut up..._ **AVENGE US!** _Please just..._

I faint. My body have been working on overdrive, never resting, never taking a break, with little to no sustenance. Why did I feel it now all of a sudden?

* * *

As I woke up, I was blessed with silence. The girl was by my side. _Is it the girl? Is she somehow... repelling the spirits? How?_ I find myself not caring how. As long as it's silent, I don't really care. The girl stirs, looking at me as she wakes up. "How do you feel?"

"...Tired." I answer simply, my voice still raspy.

"Are they gone now?" She asks me, to which I stare at her in surprise. _She could see them? No... if she could, she wouldn't ask._

"Yeah..."

"Thank goodness! The negative energy surrounding you were so heavy, I was afraid you had been possessed by not one, but possibly hundred of evil spirits! What's your name?"

"...Dave"

"Dave. Alright then, wait here, I'll go bring the doctor." As she walked away, I could sense them. It really is her somehow.

"Wait!" I yell in desperation, and she stops and turns at my sudden outburst. "Please... don't leave. If you do, they come back..."

"Huh?"

"The spirits... I don't know why, but you repell them somehow. Please... stay with me, at least until I fall asleep."

"Oh... ok..." She answers and returns to my side. As she got closer again, I yet again felt the spirits retreating. A part of me was curious as to how she did it, but in the end it didn't matter. It was quiet, after so many years...

Doing as I asked, she stayed until sleep took a hold on me. What neither of us knew, was that it was the spirits that kept me alive. And thus, death grasped me in my peaceful sleep. As the doctor and nurses came at the girl's call, they desperately tried to 'save' me. Me having had no rest and sustenance for years, it was a futile attempt. I couldn't help but wonder, why is the girl crying? Our meeting was so brief, and now, my torment has finally ended...


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternate/Happy ending of Haunted.**

 **If you don't want the story to be 'ruined' by a happy ending, stop reading now.**

* * *

As I walked towards 'the light', a thought entered my mind. _I never got to know her name._ It's not like it mattered, since we had only 'known' eachother for... what? Five, ten minutes? Still, she knew my name, but I didn't get to know hers... and now, I will never get the chance. _I'd almost consider asking Arceus to bring me back to life, just so that I could know her name,_ I thought with a chuckle, _but why would Arceus even bother granting me that? And then again, if I were brought back to life, the spirits of the dead would swarm me yet again... and let's not forget, the atrocities I've comitted..._

 **Being forced by others can't be called a crime, now can it?**

The voice startled me, and my mouth nearly fell to the nonexistent floor as I saw the speaker. Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon and the god of this world (and possibly others). I didn't even think about it, I just knelt on auto-pilot.

 **Rise, Dave Ronsson. Why you mortals always kneel in my presence is beyond me, but it is unnecessary.**

 _Ronsson. That's... my surname? It does sound familiar alright, but I haven't heard it in so long..._

 **It is indeed. I know the name of every human and pokemon on this world. It would be unbecoming of me to not know the name of my children, would it not? Also, did I not ask you to stand up? It is difficult to hold conversation when looking at the 'ground', no?**

As I did as told, I saw the majestic pokemon in it's full glory. In this dark plane, there was normally only one source of light, but now there was two: 'the light', and the light that Arceus emitted. The light didn't impair my vision, even though I was looking at Arceus directly, but it was still bright enough to light up the immediate area.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" I asked, before almost facepalming at my stupid question. _Yeah, what CAN you do? Nothing, that's what, you idiot... you aren't walking towards the afterlife for no reason, you know..._

Arceus merely chuckled at the question, most likely aware of how awkward I felt. **I am here to give you your options.**

"Options..?"

 **Yes. You have two options to choose from, but you needn't worry: you can always change your mind later.**

"I'm all ears."

 **First: you enter the afterlife, what most would refer to as 'paradise'. Second: you leave for the sake of reincarnation.**

"People are actually given a choice? Here I thought the answer would be obvious."

Arceus chuckled again. **On the contrary, it is not. The afterlife is nearly empty.**

"WHAT?!"

 **Humans and Pokémon alike crave challenges. To have everything served on a silver platter, while enticing at first, tends to bore you. As such, the majority of those who dies choose reincarnation. Those who DO choose paradise, end up begging me for reincarnation... not that the begging is needed.**

"I see..."

 **With that out of the way, what do you want?**

"I... would actually like a second chance."

 **Hmm?**

"In my most recent life, I mean. It has annoyed me to not know the name of the girl who gave me peace, and she was so sad when I passed away for some reason. I'd like to ask her those things: her name, and why she cried."

 **Even though I can answer both?**

"Well... I'd like to hear from her personally. If you don't mind, that is."

 **Even if it means you must be close to her for the rest of your life, lest the spirits will return?**

"If she has nothing against that, then yeah."

 **So be it, then.**

"Really? Thank you!"

 **Don't think about it. After all you've been through, this is the least I could do.** Soon, a familiar warmth filled me. The warmth of life. **As a parting gift. The girl's name is-**

* * *

As I awoke, the doctor and nurses, again, ran around doing what they were supposed to do. My attention was on the girl.

"Welcome back, Dave." She said, smiling.

I returned the smile. "I'm back... Arceus."

* * *

 **Anyone that expected that? Well, this ending isn't 'canon' to Haunted, I just wrote this for the lulz, as well as I always crave a happy ending.**


End file.
